


Of spices and threats

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko gets fed up with Katara's bland cooking and decides to cook his own food after an argument. The suspense is horrible and Sokka gladly eats  Zuko's food while Katara is angry with them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of spices and threats

Everybody gathered around the table for a mid-morning breakfast. Zuko and Aang had been firebending since dawn and decided to make a break for food. Katara and Suki were discussing the very different spices they had seen on the market the other day, seeing as fire nation spices were not exactly available in the earth kingdom. 

“I’m just saying, it’s all so spicy. I really don’t understand why these people use so much chili.” Katara exclaimed loudly and glared a bit in Zuko’s direction. 

“Yeah, it just burns away all the taste. Remember those fire flakes you ate, Sokka? You complained about your mouth burning for half an hour.” Suki pointed out.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of heat,” Zuko said nonchalantly and smirked “unless you can’t take it of course.” Big mistake. The whole table hushed as Katara’s face twisted in cold rage, a look he was all too familiar with. 

“Are you calling my cooking bland, Zuko?” she asked sweetly. “Are you perhaps unhappy with the food I serve you?”   
He was already blanching and protested weakly. “No, I wasn’t sa-“

“Maybe you should start cooking your own food, prince Picky.” 

“But I’m not-“

“Wow you messed up, Sparky.” Toph snickered and threw a piece of fruit on him.

“But I didn’t even say anything wrong! It’s not my fault my country has a different cuisine, one that I appreciate. Unlike you all.” He crossed his arms and shot an angry look at Katara, whose smile was gone. Then he made up his mind. “You know what, I will cook my own food from now on. And it will be delicious, and you’ll get none of it, Katara!”  
Everybody except Katara laughed as Zuko stood up angrily and went to his room, where he picked up a small money pouch and his ridiculously conspicuous hood. Toph laughed the loudest. 

Ten minutes later Zuko was down at the market where he bought fresh vegetables, some meat, and loads of spices and herbs. Not only did he decide to make his own food, he was going to make the best food he possibly could. And then he would eat it all by himself, and he would laugh in their faces as they had to eat Katara’s salty food while he was enjoying as many spicy flavours as he possibly could. 

He was so busy grumbling that he didn’t notice that Sokka had followed him down to the market. He stood a whole fifteen metres away, snickering at the disgruntled prince, before he decided to interrupt Zuko’s thoughts. 

“Soooo… are you gonna hog all that food by yourself or can I have a taste too?”

“I thought you’d stick by your sister’s cooking.” said Zuko flatly. Sokka and Zuko made their way down the street and Zuko stopped to buy some hot greasy fire flakes and popped three of them into his mouth, chewing slowly.

“It’s nice and everything but I’m up to trying this stuff. I mean she mostly sticks to food she knows, and an exciting guy such as myself is always up for new experiences. Plus, she’ll get really mad if you’re a better cook than she is.”

“And what about the spice?” Zuko sneered. “If you can’t handle fire flakes you won’t be able to eat this.”

Sokka surprised him by snatching a couple of fire flakes from Zuko’s container, after which Zuko kept them close to his body. 

“Fire flakes weren’t so bad. I’ve eaten them a couple of times. Sure, I felt like I was on fire, but isn’t that the point though. I mean fire flakes. It’s brilliant.” He looked around suspiciously, searching the crowd. He lowered his voice and whispered sneakily “Don’t tell Katara I said this but her food is really weak. Like it’s tasty and all but it doesn’t have that wow thing it could have.”

“I know.”

“So can you actually cook or are you just pretending to be tough.”

“Both I guess.” Sokka laughed at this and the corner of Zuko’s mouth turned up slightly. “I’m mostly just tired of her attacking me at every turn, so if I have to cook by myself that’s not really a problem. And if I do it better than her, I can rub it in her face.”

“Aah the sweet feeling of revenge. Can’t wait to see how this plays out.”

Zuko snorted. “Sure you can’t.” 

The made their way back to the beach house where the others loitered around. Aang was earthbending with Toph in the garden. Suki and Katara sat under a tree talking about something. 

As soon as they walked into Katara’s sight the conversation died between them. Zuko sniffed and walked by silently with his head held high, looking royal and offended. He even squinted his eyes at her and raised his only eyebrow, wanting to make a point and see if she would rise to the bait. She did. 

He unloaded the stuff he had bought onto the kitchen table and started to take out the necessary cooking equipment. Katara sat down on a chair where she had clear view of everything he did. No one spoke. Sokka sat down on a kitchen counter and used a chair as support for his feet. He was munching on Zuko’s fire flakes, which had been left on the table. Something that did not go unnoticed by Katara. 

Zuko ignored them both and started to prepare the food. He minced garlic, chili, onion, and peppers with oil, salt, sugar, nutmeg and a dash of cinnamon. He cut the meat into cubes and rubbed on the oily paste. 

Then he started on the vegetables. He cut up carrots, onions, sweet potatoes, mushrooms and peppers and put them aside. He chanced a glance in Katara’s direction and saw the astonished look on her face. Sokka just grinned from atop the counter. 

“What, did you think I was going to be horrible at cooking or something?” he asked slyly.

“That remains to be seen.” She replied sourly. “I bet it’s going to be horrible.” 

“Good thing you don’t have to eat it then. Your brother seems excited though.”

She angrily turned her eyes in Sokka’s direction. He looked slightly startled and tried to defend himself.

“Hey don’t drag me into your petty fight, I’m just here for the food.”

“So you would rather have his food, is that it?!” Katara practically exploded with fury. 

“I’m just more open minded than you are, Katara.” He said self-importantly and pointed a finger in her direction. “You don’t want to taste the spicy fire nation food- fine! But don’t spoil my opportunity here.”

Zuko busied himself with putting the meat on skewers while the siblings argued. He started frying the vegetables with some oil and a bit of salt and quietly continued cooking. After a couple of minutes he added a bit of water to the bottom of the frying pan. He roasted the meat over a small fire and put some left over spice-rub on the vegetables as they started to soften up. 

Then he simply waited while the food finished as he occasionally stirred the vegetables so they didn’t burn. At last he poured some honey on the meat and used his fire bending to glaze them slightly before putting it all on two plates. One for him and one for Sokka. 

The suspense was terrible as Zuko waited for Sokka to take the first bite. Katara glared and waited for the verdict. Sokka grinned but said nothing. Zuko started to eat.   
Zuko knew he had succeded when Katara broke the silence. 

“Well, how was it, Sokka?”

Sokka swallowed the food he had been chewing and answered hesitantly “It’s certainly unique, I’ve never had anything like it.” Zuko smirked. 

“Was it good or bad? Can you feel your tounge? Is your mouth on fire?”

“It’s on fire alright, but it’s a good kind of fire.”

“How can fire be good?” Katara intervened stubbornly. “Either you like it or you don’t.” 

“Honestly,” said Sokka as he devoured another bite of meat “it’s amazing.”

Katara’s jaw dropped so low that Zuko almost got worried about her. The astonished look on her face was one he would remember or the rest of his life. The time when he had beaten Katara at cooking and proven her wrong. 

“Did you have anything to say, Katara, or are you going to gawk at my food for much longer?” Zuko teased lightly. 

“H-how did you do it? I was so sure you would mess up…”

“You watched every step, why don’t you tell me?”

Katara looked so frustrated and confused that Sokka decided to take pity on her. “Just taste it, you will understand everything.”

But Katara had already decided that she would not taste Zuko’s food. It was a matter of pride. “I already said I don’t want any of your horrible spicy food.”

“Your loss.” Zuko replied and continued eating.

“Come one Katara, it’s soooo good. Maybe you’ll learn something new!” Zuko snorted as Katara’s rage was impossible to ignore. 

“Fine!” she said and snatched Sokka’s plate from him. She proceeded to cautiously put some meat and vegetables into her mouth. Both Sokka and Zuko stared at her with anticipation. After a few seconds Katara stared back at Zuko, looking conflicted.

Seconds went by. 

3… 2… 1…

“Wow.” She took another bite and chewed more slowly, savouring the taste. “It’s hot and sweet and spicy but it’s so… so…”

“Everything.” Sokka supplied eagerly. 

“Yeah.” Katara sighed sullenly. “How did you learn how to cook?” she suddenly asked. “And why didn’t you speak up before, we’ve been traveling together for weeks now, and you never said a thing about my food. Why?”

“Uuh…” said Zuko awkwardly, “because you are really scary when you’re angry and would have killed me in my sleep or something. Which could totally have happened.”

“I wouldn’t hav-“

“First night Katara. I remember it.” Zuko looked slightly pensive yet irritated as he interrupted her.

“What happened?” asked Sokka with a puzzled look on his face. He also decided to snatch the two untouched skewers off Katara’s plate.

“I might have overreacted a bit to Zuko joining us.”

Both Zuko and Sokka stared at her pointedly.

“Katara you’ve been nasty to him all the time.” Sokka said slowly. “In the beginning he couldn’t even walk around without you accusing him of betraying us.”

She had the decency to look embarrassed. “I have not,” she mumbled. “and I haven’t threatened him in a while now.”

“What did you say to him? Something like “if you don’t behave I’ll put maggots in your food” or “I’ll burn all your stuff while you take a bath” or what?” 

“More like “You might have everyone else here buying your “transformation,” but you and I both know you’ve struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won’t have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I’ll make sure your destiny ends right then and there—permanently.”” Zuko said in a high pitched mocking voice.

“Wha-“

“Did I really say that?” Katara looked at him with wide eyes. “And you remember it word by word!?”

“It’s a bit hard to forget, don’t you think. You made your point quite clear, and now you wonder why I didn’t bring up your cooking.”

“Katara.” Sokka said slowly with fury in his eyes “why did you decide you could go around threatening people’s lives like that.”

“I-“

“It’s alright.” said Zuko unexpectedly. “I hadn’t exactly given her a reason to trust me.”

“No it’s not ok, Zuko. She had no right to do that. We all made a decision to let you join, with the benefit of doubt. We all agreed upon it, and she threatened your life.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal though. Honestly, if someone threatened me like that I wouldn’t exactly stay near them.”

“I’ve heard worse threats, but it’s definitely in the top three.” Zuko supplied calmly. “And she hasn’t even acted upon it yet, so I’m good.”

“Wait what do you mean?” asked Katara wide eyed “How many times do people threaten to kill you?”

“Oh, well... y’know every now and then.” He said unhelpfully.

“Spill the beans buddy.” Demanded Sokka. “Everything.”

“I don’t know where to start, really. Do you want it chronologically or on a scary-scale?”

The siblings looked at each other and spoke in unison “chronologically.”

Zuko sighed and said “Give me a moment. And don’t interrupt.” He sat silently for about ten seconds before he began. “When I was born my father thought I lacked the typical fire bending spark in my eyes. My mother pleaded with him and let her keep me. When Azula was born he accepted her without missing a beat. That’s the first one I suppose.   
Then I got kidnapped two times before I was 7 years old, I suppose that’s threatening enough for a kid. The second time I was missing for three days because my father refused to pay ransom for me. That was the first time I firebended and that’s how I escaped. Azula was a prodigy and started bending when she was four, so I was really behind my little sister, which shamed my father. 

When I was ten my uncle lost his son in the siege of Ba Sing Se. My father wanted Firelord Azulon to give Iroh’s birthright to him, which was not appreciated. Azulon basically told him that he was a heartless spoiled boy and that he had to experience the loss of a first born son to truly understand Iroh’s loss. Azula heard all of this and told me. I didn’t believe her, naturally, because she always lies. I should have known that she was too gleeful to be lying. My ather was going to kill me for the throne, but my mother killed Azulon and was banished for it, and my father took the throne and let me live. 

Two years later I spoke out during a war meeting I wasn’t invited to, and was forced to fight an agni kai against my father. I refused. I wouldn’t fight my own father, firelord or not, he was still my father. He gave me this scar and banished me, telling me I could come back only when I had captured the Avatar, which at the time had not been sighted for the past hundred years. It was impossible.

After I had been chasing you guys and Aang for a couple of months I met Azula. She told me that father had changed his mind and wanted me back, Avatar or no Avatar. I foolishly believed her, but he only wanted be back to be locked up where I could not embarrass him anymore. Uncle and I barely escaped. 

I don’t know if you remember Zhao, he’s the one who killed the moon spirit by the way, but he ordered some pirates to blow up my ship. With me on it. I barely escaped.   
That was when uncle and I started our journey through the earth kingdom with Azula on our heels. She was chasing you too, of course, but she figured I would follow you looking for my honor. I got into a fight with some earthbenders once because I was protecting a little kid. In the end I was forced to firebend and the whole town chased me out after finding out who I was. 

I met Jet on a boat to Ba Sing Se, as a refugee. We got along at first and stole food together. He even wanted me to join the freedom fighters. Until he saw my uncle heating his tea. After that he was convinced we were firebenders and he engaged me in a fight, screaming that we were firenation. I fought back using my swords and then the Dai Li showed up and arrested him. 

After I got back to the fire nation and all I decided it wasn’t for me, so I told father I was leaving on the day of the black sun. He baited me to fight him and I stayed too long and he gt his firebending back. He shot lightning at me and I redirected it back at him and then I was out of there, looking for you guys. You know the rest.”

The silence after his little speech was deafening. Neither Katara nor Sokka knew what to say after receiving so much information. 

“Well, the more you know.” exclaimed Sokka “at least now we know why you’re so paranoid all the time.”

“Ah, self-preservation and all that, you know.”

“I had no idea.” said Karata quietly “You’ve suffered so much, and I’m so sorry. I should hav-“

“No. You had every right to be suspicious, as annoying as that is.”

“But I threatened to kill you, you should at least be upset about it!”

“Are you kidding me? I didn’t sleep for days after that, of course I was upset.”

“Is that why you’re so cranky all the time? Because of stress?”

“Might be.” 

“Zuko.” Implored Katara timidly “I think I might allow more room for mistakes. And I promise I won’t kill you unless it’s some major betrayal going on.”

“That would be nice.” Agreed Zuko heartedly. The air felt sufficiently cleared, and a change of subject was needed. 

“Soooooo, now that we’re done being all mushy and prying into Zuko’s business, can we make an important decision?” asked Sokka seriously. 

“What, no killing people” Zuko half-joked.

“No, that too, but who’s going to do the cooking from now on?”

“I guess I might be interested in learning a few new tricks from our favourite stray firebender.” Admitted Katara.

“You’re just mad because I’m better at cooking than you are.” Said Zuko childishly, crossing his arms and glaring slightly at her.

“How about you cook every other day and both learn stuff?”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”


End file.
